Its in the Bloodline
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: When a man breaks into Han and Leia's home; he holds Han's life in his hands until Leia surrenders hers. What does he want her for though? She wont help rebuild the Empire. And Han wont give up until she is back.
1. We need your heir

_**NOTE: Because I don't know when to stop**_. Enjoy.

"_What will the princess' choice be? Her life or the life of her beloved husband?" The man who was dressed in a dark cloak asked._

_Normally, the situations never got this far. She'd never been given such a choice before since Han always conned his way out of things such as this. How did this guy even find out where to find Han, given that all of this was happening in their living room? The man had a light saber (he must be some sort of Jedi, but weren't all the Jedi good now?) that he hadn't activated yet pressed next to Han's neck. _

_Han was on his knees on the ground, his hands cuffed behind his back, forced to stare at his wife in humiliation. He had no clue who this guy was or how he knew him. He just somehow got in the house while Han was taking a short nap and trapped him that way._

"_Don't listen to this moron. He more than likely just wants some money or something." Han growled out of frustration with the situation. Today he and Leia were supposed to go out on a mission then come back in time to have dinner. Looks like those plans got shot in the foot._

"_What I want is a life. If you don't shut your mouth it might just be two I take." The cloaked man snapped back, hitting Han in the back of the head._

"_What _do_ you want?" Leia asked with as much of a fearless voice as she could muster._

"_A life. Pick."_

'Luke, showing up anytime would be a good thing for once._' Leia thought hard._

"_Why?" She answered._

"_I have my reasons, but I don't have all day. Tell me."_

"_Fight me like a man you coward!" Han rolled suddenly onto his back and kicked toward the man._

_A loud _snap-hiss_ was heard and a orange light saber was out for everyone to see. Leia gasped when the man pointed it toward Han's neck once more. "I suggest you be a good hostage and sit there while the grownups talk."_

"_Han do what he says!" Leia didn't sound as confident this time._

_The man turned his attention over to her._

"_Thing about that," Han had slid from under the saber, "I was never good at being _good_. Or doing what I was told."_

_Han kicked the man's legs, causing him to stumble slightly._

"_Princess," The cloaked man grabbed a handful of Han's hair and making him stand up by it, earning some displeased grunts from Han, "Pick."_

"_Me! Just don't hurt him!" Leia tried to take a step forward, but the man put his light saber closer to Han's throat._

"_No Leia!" Han struggled._

"_Let him go!"_

_The man retracted his saber and released Han's hair, letting him fall to the ground._

"_Leia! No!" Han shook away the headache he felt coming on._

_By now, than man had pulled out some sort of gun and aimed it straight towards Leia. Before she could brace herself or Han could jump up to block it, the man shot._

_She felt the sting just above her right breast, then she couldn't feel anything at all._

"_Leia! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Han argued. "Take me instead!! Just leave her alone!!"_

"_You don't have what we need." The man began to walk away from Han and towards Leia's body that had fallen back onto one of the many couches._

"_What?!" Han was up now and had pulled out his gun ready to shoot._

_The man didn't answer. Instead he lifted his hand, confusing Han. Just as Han began to pull his trigger something hit him in the back of the head. _

"_Its going to take more than that. Don't lay a finger of my wife!" He pursued the man across the room._

"_You really are stubborn." The man waved his hands again and a couch flew across the room pinning Han against the wall._

"_Don't touch her!" Han fought against the couch, trying to wiggle free._

_Nonetheless, he watched helplessly as the cloaked figure lifted Leia and walked out of the house with her._

_****_

"Han," Luke's voice suddenly woke Han from his sleep. "You okay?"

"Just another nightmare, kid. Is there any news? They couldn't have gotten far." Han sat up from his position on Luke's sofa and rubbed his eyes.

It'd been a whole week since the incident. He hadn't been back to his house since. How could he? If the nightmares were this bad in other place, how vivid would they be where it actually happened? Where he couldn't protect his wife. What kind of husband was he?

"We've got someone searching every place we can. Han, think hard, who could have done this? Were on you anyone's bad side?" Luke sat down next to Han on the couch.

"Kid, was there anyone who I was on the good list with?" Han retorted, shoving his fingers through his hair. "I cant understand why he didn't just kill me and get it over with! Now he has Leia!"

Chewbacca walked in now and muttered something.

"Thank you Chewie." Luke answered as Chewbacca walked to the back of the room.

"Be serious. Is there anything you can remember that would help us?" Luke pressed.

Han continued staring hard down at the carpeted floor, "Had had an orange light saber."

"Light saber?"

"Yeah. Kept it pressed against my neck for the most part."

"He was a Jedi?"

"I don't know! I cant sit here anymore. I'm going out to look for her." Han pushed off the couch and marched across the room.

"You need to stay here! In case they call for a ransom!" Luke argued.

"I cant _stay here_! I'm losing my mind! Try calling out to her again!"

Luke stood and closed his eyes. Focusing hard on connecting with his sister.

He called her name out several times. But there was nothing in response.

"I cant feel her." Luke let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm gone. Chewie are you coming?" Han snatched his jacket from the hook it had been resting on by the door.

Chewbacca growled an answer and began to follow Han.

"I'm coming too. I might be able to find her if we get near her." Luke followed the pair out the door and to the hanger where the _Falcon_ was located_._

****

Was this what death was? Being trapped in a room filled with dark colored furniture?

"Princess," A cold familiar voice made Leia sit up from the large dark comforted bed she had been laying on. "You've awakened. I hope you find the room to your liking."

"I like being at home more. What's the meaning of this?!" Leia snapped back, her chest felt sore where she'd been shot.

"The antidote will wear off if you just stay calm and rest."

"Calm? If you want me to be calm take me back to my husband!" Leia demanded.

"Not until you give us what we need." The man still had his hood on.

"I thought you wanted to kill me?" Despite the pain rushing through her chest, she sat up and attempted to stand.

"I wanted a life."

"What in the force does that mean!? Where is my husband?!"

"Therein lies your weakness. Before it took so long to find something to use against you. You were strong and confident, dangerous and untouchable. Until you became involved with someone. You finally had a weakness, one that we could use. We needed you."

"Why me? And who needs me?!" She was getting tired of his riddles.

"You're the daughter of Anakin Skywalker. In your genetics alone lies limitless power." Leia was taken back, but the man continued, "The last strain of the Empire needs you."

"I helped destroy the Empire, why would I help rebuild it?" It felt like her chest was constricting and it hurt like no one else's business!

"An heir from you would be trained up in the ways so, we could have a new leader."

"An heir? I don't have any children!" Leia couldn't restrain her jaw from dropping.

"That's where your wrong. You may not be completely intouch with The Force yet, but I can tell."

"What?" Leia squeezed her eyes shut as her hand floated over her stomach.

"These two have great JedI powers already and they are just in the womb."

"I'm-" Before she could finish her world went black. The pain consumed her and forced to fall back onto the bed.

"I told you to rest." The man turned and exited to the room.

****

"Leia!" Luke suddenly yelled out, startling the two captains of the _Falcon_.

"What is it, kid?" Han turned to face Luke.

"I felt Leia. It was brief, but she was extremely terrified." Luke closed his eyes tight again, trying to pick out the wave length that sent him that signal.

"Was it near?"

"I don't know. Its gone. I'm trying Han. At least we know she is alive."

"And terrified." Han added under his breath, his voice filled with discontent.

********

_**It was my first shot at doing something I might want to continue. Please tell me what you think!!!**_

_**RAWR**_


	2. Holding out for a hero

_'Luke. Can you hear me? LUKE!'_ Leia called out in her mind, using the Force to try and push the communication out.

"Princess, please," Over the past month the man the man who brought her here, had finally taken off his cloak. He looked plenty normal, but was almost evil to the core. He did resemble a mix of Han and Luke. With dark sandy blonde hair that was combed the same Luke did his. A body from more suited towards Han. Still, he had not disclosed his name, many times she had almost picked it out of him though. "If you're friends come, they'll be killed. No one is being let in. We've learned from past mistakes."

He laughed when Leia quickly ran to the other side of the bed.

"Stay out of here!" She snapped, giving orders even when she had no place too.

"I've come to take you to be examined. Wouldn't you like to learn about your children?" His smile was almost poisonous to witness. "Can you honestly say, 'no'?"

She couldn't. She wanted desperately to learn about her twins. She'd spent every spare moment thinking about them. How she was going to tell Han. What they would look like. What they would name them. If she ever got to that is.

"Keep your distance!" She began to walk back around the bed and towards the door.

As he led her down the hall, everyone they passed bowed. To whom they were bowing, Leia didn't know. She only kept her eyes fixed forward and walked.

"Princess, meet Olio, he is our doctor." _Evil in the flesh _presented a young alien with light blue skin and yellow eyes. He was tall and thin.

"Hello." She greeted him curtly.

"Madame." He bowed, his voice had a bubble sound to it.

"She needs a check up for her unborn children. They will be the future of the Empire."

"My children will have nothing to do with your Empire!" Leia snapped as Olio lead her over to an examining table.

"You cant pick the path for your children. Marvelous thing about the Force, its all free will." _Evil_ said with a corrective tone.

"Leave! You don't need to be in here!" Leia snapped as she laid down on the table.

"I'm right outside." He added then briskly walked out the door.

"Madame, I'm going to need you to lift your shirt." Olio spoke in his bubble voice, Leia almost forgot he was in there.

"Right." She began to undo the bottom buttons of her shirt, exposing her white barely extended stomach.

When she removed her hands, Olio lifted his. His warm fingers probed over her stomach. The feeling almost tickled, given that it felt like he had suction cups all over his fingers. Nonetheless, it was awkward. Han was the only person she had let touch her. This man was neither her husband or her medic, therein making it hard to stay calm.

_Han. _How would he have acted if he found out about the babies? The thought wouldn't leave her mind. He might have canceled all his plans for the next week, so he could stay at home and listen to her stomach, talk baby things with her, think of names, and do everything that they should be happening right now.

Just the thought she would never see him again or he would never meet their twins made her want to burst out in tears.

"You're about two months along. Both are extremely healthy. Right now, there seems to be no complication. Remember to eat and drink right." Olio removed his fingers and Leia quickly redid her buttons. "Morning sickness is to be expected. Aside from that, come to me if you have any questions."

"I would hope to leave before I could think of any." Leia scooted off the bed in a huff.

"Finished? Wonderful. Would you like to eat in your room or accompany me to the dining hall?" _Evil_ entered the room just before she could reach the door.

"I'll have it in my room."

"They say you have the will of your father." The man scoffed as they exited the white-walled medical room. "He must've been a nightmare to argue against."

Leia held her tongue. The only contact she had with her father was when she didn't know he was her father and at those times, she hated him.

"He would have gotten rid of you with no problem." She snapped, she couldn't resist it forever.

"I'm sure he could have. He is no longer with us though."

"What is your name? You know everything about me, yet all I know is your trying to rebuild the Empire I helped destroy!"

"My name?"

"Yes." They stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Dakin."

"Dakin?" She echoed.

"Yes, Princess."

"Well, _Dakin_. I don't see why you keep me here. I have intentions of giving you my children or helping you rebuild the fallen Empire." She stated and began walking away from him.

Dakin only laughed at her as he followed behind.

****

Luke bolted up from the comfortable position he'd managed to find the seat behind Han's. For the past month he'd been having flashes whenever Leia would feel extreme emotions. _Too bad she could feel extreme emotions about where she was_. This time she was feeling extreme amounts of distaste towards the man who had taken her.

"Anything?"

"She is mad again. His name is," Luke focused hard on the flash, "_Dakin_? Yeah, she is feeling massive amounts of hate towards him right now."

"Dakin?" Han mouthed. "I don't know a Dakin. Chewie?"

The Wookie growled a 'No".

"Nothing on where they are?" It seemed as if, once again, Han was living in the _Falcon_. For the past month he'd barely left the cockpit.

"No. I should have warned her to be careful. The Emperor tried to get me to convert over to the Dark Side by using my hate and anger."

"I'd imagine she is feeling a lot of that right now." Han muttered under his breath.

"Yeah. I just hope she is strong enough to maintain her hold." Luke reclined back into his chair. Mentally kicking himself for not teaching his sister that as the first lesson.

"She has the strongest will I've ever encountered." Han managed to force out a laugh. "She survived the last time somebody kidnapped her. Two times really."

"Wasn't the happiest person in the world either." Luke smiled, he'd witnessed many times when Han got chewed out over bringing things like that up. Then again, he'd gotten a fair share of lectures himself.

"We'll port here for the night. Hopefully they're not too hostile." Han pulled the lever to his right. As he did, the ship began sinking.

Just then, a thought was shoved into Luke's head. It was Leia again, only this time…she was happy?

****

While waiting for her food to arrive, Leia laid on the end of her bed. With her hands resting on the skin of her stomach, she was focusing hard on trying to be positive.

First thing she had to be positive about, she was alive. Next, Han was alive. Third, she has two precious babies growing inside her. And fourth, Han was surely looking for her.

She'd have to make a mental note to ask Olio about the genders next time (if there was a next time). What if one was a boy? And he looked just like Han. They might both have Han's cunning attitude and her Jedi powers. Luke could teach them everything they needed to know about being good Jedi. They would defend what they believed was right, no matter what.

"Ma'am." A woman with what looked two tubes coming from the back of her head to her neck, yellow slimy looking skin, and long arms was carrying her food in.

"Thank you." She didn't intend for her voice to sound pleasant.

"Anything else?" The woman's voice was a tad but pitchy.

"No. Nothing you can give me away." Was she just being mean or was this her pregnancy talking?

"Very well." The woman sat the tray down on a table next the door.

Leia didn't bother getting up. She wasn't hungry. Her hands kept petting the small bump on her abdomen.

"Daddy will save us, like he always does." A tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled off her face. "We just have to be strong and wait."

Was she trying to convince the twins or herself?

**__**

Clap clap clap? Boo boo boo? I don't know! So let me! Thank you so much for reading. I made a few Han/Leia videos. So check them out on my you tube. Link is on my profile. THANK YOU!!!!

RAWR


	3. Better One Bad Choice Than The Other

'_Who are the twins Leia keeps focusing so hard on and is so happy about every time she sees them?_' Luke was asking himself mentally. He hadn't breathed a word of Leia's sudden happy urges whenever these apparent twins would come to her mind. Most of all not to Han, who had been looking worse and worse as the days dragged on.

"Anything?" Han mumbled from his little cot in the back of the ship.

"Just the same. She keeps fluctuating. Hatred to broken to being positive to nothing. She cant keep one solid emotion." Except for happiness, but he wasn't mentioning that, "Still no whereabouts though."

"I'm going to take a small nap then we're right back on track. Can you man the ship for a while? I'm sure Chewie has found some place to sleep." Han yawned, tugging the blanket up on his shoulders.

"Of course." Luke turned to leave the tiny room and head back to the cockpit.

Thank the Force he'd been trained by one of the best Jedi out there. Otherwise this constant struggle and effort to contact his sister and receive contact from her, would leave him been dead from exhaustion.

"Leia, help me." He rubbed his temples, making a attempt to sooth his on coming headache and contact Leia.

It was a deadline. Leia wasn't even feeling any extreme emotion right now and he was extremely worn out. Maybe if he just rested his mind for a while then he could find something out.

***

"A boy and a girl?" Leia sighed heavily.

Olio has just finished her second examination. Leia quickly snapped the buttons back together on her white top as the thought of her babies filled her mind. It was almost like history repeating itself.

"Are you saddened by this news?" Olio's bubble voice invaded her thoughts.

"No." Leia answered quickly. At least it was partly true. She was sad at the thought of still being here. That Han still didn't know she was pregnant (did he even know she was alive?). That with every passing day she seemed to be losing her mind.

"If there is anything you need."

"I know." She hopped off the bed, then gripped the railing of it tightly when a sudden feeling of dizziness hit her.

"Ms. Skywalker!" Olio offered his hand to her.

"I'm fine. Just light headed." She declined his offer.

"You must rest. If you over exalt yourself, you could lose the babies." That thought had never occurred to her. She didn't realize that her straining so hard to contact Luke or Han might have been over-stressing her body. She'd been putting her babies' lives on the line and didn't even realize it.

"I would lose them?" Her voice broke.

"Yes. That would be tragic." Olio wasn't speaking for her comfort, but the future of Empire.

She would rather hand them over to the Empire with a huge red bow in a basket, then having die…because of her. At least with the Empire she'd know they were still alive!

"I don't want to lose them." Cold tears streamed down her face as she sat on the edge of the bed. Even though Olio had just confirmed they were okay, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had even chanced their lives.

"What've you done?!" Dakin was suddenly in the room. "Is something wrong with the twins?"

"No, she just-" Olio tried to explain, but Leia's sobs overpowered his voice. She didn't want to hear anymore how she had almost sacrificed her unborn twins' lives.

"Princess?"

"I'm awful!" Her voice came out loud and loaded with a sobs.

"Ma'am, they're okay. Just don't over-stress or over-work anymore." Olio patted her hand. "We could get a picture of them if you want. Would that make you feel better?"

A picture? She could see them?

She didn't want to use her voice, so she nodded and followed Olio instructions to lie back down.

After forcing Dakin to leave once more, she unbuttoned her shirt and let Olio apply some freezing cold jelly. After that, Olio flipped a few switches on a machine he had dragged from the back of the room, then took an arm off of the machine and glided it over her stomach. On the black screen above Olio's head smudgy images appeared.

Olio kept one hand gliding the object over her bump while he turned to point at the screen.

"Right there, is baby number one." He pointed to the tiny figure on the screen.

Leia took in a few more breaths of air as she looked at the image of her baby.

Olio moved the object slightly and yet another baby form came up on the screen.

"Is that?"

"Yes, there is baby number two." Olio's bubbly voice seemed happy once more.

"My babies…they're okay." She wasn't completely clam, but being able to see them made her feel a whole lot better.

"You want a picture for your room?"

"Yes!" She answered quickly.

Olio froze the two images and then pressed the green button next to the screen.

A _whirring_ noise started from the counter and Olio left her side for the entirety of two seconds, then returned with two pieces of paper.

"Here." He handed them to her gently.

"Wow. There they are." She could barely form the words.

"Princess, lets get you to your room." Dakin was back, trying to steal a glance at the pictures in her hands.

She didn't acknowledge Dakin's question. She kept her eyes locked on the pictures as she strolled past him, into the hall and towards her room.

"Why was she crying?" Dakin asked Olio before he followed after her.

"I told her not to stress so much because she would lose her babies." Olio's voice was defensive.

"Oh no wonder." Dakin left the room.

***

"She's utterly depressed then she feels absolutely nothing!" Luke said to himself, shoving a gear on _Falcon's_ control panel up.

He'd been feeling Leia's mood swings all day. She'd been severely depressed earlier, like she was about to die. Now it was nothing. As if she didn't exist anywhere in any galaxy anymore.

"Hold on." Luke sat up in disbelief. "She cant-"

"Hey Kid, thanks for maintaining things." Han was yawning as he came into the cockpit.

Luke didn't answer, he just turned to look at Han…trying to think of some way to explain to Han what he knew. His mouth opened and closed; and his eyes darted to different objects around the cockpit (not that he hadn't memorized the place after living in it for over a month).

"Kid?" Han raised an eyebrow.

"It's…Leia." Luke still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What about her?" Han took the seat next to Luke.

Luke still looked at lost for words.

"I cant feel her. She's stopped."

"Stopped what?" Han pressed.

"She isn't trying to reach out anymore. She just…stopped."

"What do you mean she stopped? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I cant feel anything. Like she stopped trying to find us. I don't know what she is feeling or anything."

Han's mind couldn't process that thought. The thought that Leia wasn't trying. That she had given up on them finding her.

* * *

_**Wa-la! Hope you like it. Just tell what you think either way! More feedback equals more inspiration to write! YAY!!!**_

_**RAWR**_


	4. What you don't know can hurt you

Leia was meditating while laying on her bed with her eyes closes and hands resting over her slightly protruding stomach.

She could sense the twins inside her. If she focused hard enough she could feel their hearts beating.

It'd been almost two weeks since she had given up trying to reach Han and Luke. If she was going to be honest, the stress on her body didn't feel so very evident. Though her sadness was unbearable for the first week, she had to stay strong. If she was ever going to get out of here with her twins, she needed to make sure they made it here safe first.

"Princess," Dakin was suddenly standing in her doorway. "Come with me."

"No." Same as ever. She never listened to him.

"Please?"

"No."

"I have news on your husband and brother." Dakin's voice wasn't its usual cocky tone, instead it was almost…sympathetic.

Leia peered over at him from the bed, never leaving her position.

"What?"

"We know that you had been trying to contact them."

"Of course. Get on with it."

Dakin scanned her for a second. Even as mean, sarcastic, hateful, stubborn, and pregnant as she is (and will be for a while) she was beautiful. Apparently she had taken all her looks from her mother, only inheriting her father's will and attitude.

"What is it?" Leia pressed as she sat up on the foot of the bed.

"They've been captured." Dakin lied. All he had to do was make it convincing enough.

"What?!" Leia boomed. "I don't believe you! Get out!"

"Fine. Stay here in denial. I'll be glad to be rid of you." Dakin spat back at her.

"It cant be true!" Leia lifted a small vase from her night table and flung it towards Dakin's head.

"Princess," His tone was sharper, he'd caught the vase with ease and set it down on the dresser next to him, "please at least try to act like a lady. Force-forbid, I know. I've told you what I had came to tell you. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"You're lying right?" Leia was standing now, leaning against one of the posts of her bed for support.

Dakin only looked at her; then turned and left.

No no no! They cant be captured! Didn't they go home when she stopped trying?

…

No. This was Han and Luke. Caught?! By who?

Maybe just a quick try wont hurt.

"_Luke! Are you okay?!"_ She focused extremely hard on getting that out.

***

"_Leia! You're there! Where are you? Why did you stop trying to reach us?!"_ Luke's thoughts boomed in answer.

After several minutes, Leia's voice returned, _"I don't know. Luke, please go home! Once you all get free go home! Please! I'm okay. I'll be okay. I promise I'll see you again!"_

Get free? _"Are you really okay?"_

"Did you find her?" Han inclined across the table from Luke.

"Yeah, she says go home. That she is okay. That we just need to go home and wait." Luke kept his eyes tightly closed.

"_Luke, I'm pre-"_

"_Leia! Leia!_"

"Well?" Han pressed.

"I lost her." Luke confessed.

"She wants us to go home?"

"Yeah. She said she is okay."

"Well, I'm not!"

***

Leia's head was spinning. That was too much. But that was the first time she'd ever made official contact with Luke.

Maybe if she just laid down for a while she would feel better. Only when she laid down, she felt acid rise in her throat. With urgency, she jumped up and bolted to the bathroom attached to her room.

She lost all the contents of her stomach to the porcelain bowl in a matter of minutes.

After this, she sat up on her knees and washed her mouth out, trying to get the awful taste of stomach acid out. It only helped a little bit.

Judging from past experiences, she was more than likely going to throw up again. No use in getting up and walking all the way back to the bed. Suddenly exhausted, she slid down the tan wall until she reached the matching tile floor.

If she could just get her head to stop swirling; then she might be able to figure something out.

"Princess?" A soft voice came in the bedroom.

Leia didn't answer.

There was a snorting sound that followed the voice and the sound of something heavy moving across the room.

Leia could see through the crack in the bathroom door that the source of the voice was a large purple long trunk tiny eyed creature. Just as she was about to call out that she was in there, but the creature began doing something odd.

Leia kept quiet and watched as the creature pulled back her blankets and sniffed over them with her trunk. She made a displeased snorting noise then reached into her pockets. Then the creature leaned the short distance to the ground and stuck her short arm under the bed. Leia bent her head to see better.

_Ow. Bad idea._

"Koki." Dakin's voice entered the room. At this _Koki_ jumped back up.

Great. That was exactly what she needed right now.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I was making the bed. I don't know where the princess is." Koki answered with a snort.

"So I see. Maybe she has finally decided to leave this room." Dakin's voice was so nonchalant.

"Um, I must leave." Koki's voice was fading and her heavy footsteps treaded back across the room.

Would they leave already? She felt like she was going to throw up again.

She didn't bother to watch anymore. Her head hurt too much. Just as she was about to expose herself, Dakin left.

Thank the Force!

Oh wait, round two.

***

"Maybe we should just listen to Leia." Luke offered.

"And just leave her out there?!" Han argued.

"She might have a point. She knows more of what's going on then we do."

"This would have been so much easier if they had just killed or taken me."

"Can you imagine what Leia would be like without you?" Luke asked with raised brows.

He allowed adequate time for Han to maul that over in his brain, "Han, what if they had taken you?"

That thought ran through Han's mind, "She'd be out here doing this, only being a whole lot more organized about it."

Han and Luke both chuckled about this.

Chewie entered the room growling something.

"What do you mean you found someone with information?" Han questioned.

Chewie growled a response.

"Well of course bring them in!" Han jumped up from the table.

They'd been on this planet for about three days (trying a different way of searching, by staying in one place and investigating) and they'd finally gotten something!

Chewie left then returned with a wrinkly green skinned troll like person following him.

"Hi I'm-"

"In need of the information I possess." His voice was gravelly.

Well at least he was cutting to the point.

* * *

_**That's it for now. I'm watching Josef on Moonlight so I'll leave the next writing up to you! Thank you so much reading! I cant wait to write the next chapter! Its going to be a curve ball!**_

_**RAWR**_


	5. In the Dark of the Night

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hope you had a great Star Wars Day! Without further ado**_**:**

I've heard rumors spreading around, some I've confirmed as true." The troll like alien took a seat next to Luke at the table.

"Such as?" Han pressed.

"There was apparently one last strain of the Empire left. A young Jedi. I do not know his name, though I do know, he was bent on building the fallen Empire back to its glory."

"What does that have to do with Leia?" Han's brows squeezed together tightly.

"They needed someone with strong blood and an heir." The small alien's voice gurgled.

Han's brows relaxed while his mind tightened. That still made no sense. Leia didn't have any children. Wait…

"So you mean that sorry sack of galactic dung has my wife and is-" Han pressed his hand over mouth to avoid finishing his sentence.

"Wait a minute Han. Was Leia pregnant when she was taken?" Luke quizzed, breaking Han's train of (horrid-gut-wrenching-vomit-inducing-rage-encouraging) thought.

"Not to my knowledge. She said she wanted to wait a while for children." Han grabbed his chin roughly. This whole thing was making him sick. "When I get my hands on them, I mean it-"

"Han, calm down. Getting all hyped up on nerves won't help anyone." Luke's stern look towards Han was not accepted gracefully.

"I've given you all the information I know. Well all but the fact I have seen a man lurking about he might know something." "Whereabouts?" Luke was asking the questions now, seeing as Han was too far gone with his rage to be reasonable.

"He just appears once or twice a moon." The troll man commented as he stood, ducking back out of the room.

"Han. If you sit over there coiling with rage I can't focus on anything. At least we know Leia is alive---I hope at least."

"Luke, can you feel her? Think about it."

"It's still the same. She is blocking me out. It's like she has a metal wall up that is keeping me out. I can't find out anything until we get close to her or she opens back up. I don't understand why she won't. She should be able to use the Force and communicate." Luke reclined back in his chair with his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You say that the cramps only happen when you lay down?" Olio's fingers were probing over her protruding stomach.

"Yeah. No nausea either. I don't understand. You said everything was okay." Leia quipped.

"It was. I do not understand either. When you were in here a week ago, you were the picture of perfect health. Have you eaten something that might have made you ill?" His bubbly voice inquired.

"Nothing but what you feed me."

"Hmm." He thought, removing his fingers from her skin, "Everything is tested beyond reproach. It cant be that."

"What does Koki do?" Leia interrupted his thoughts.

"Koki? I'm not sure. She does follow Master Dakin around. Maybe, a personal assistant?" Olio offered.

"Why would she come in my room?"

"To check on you?"

"I don't know. She smelled my bed."

"I do not know, Princess. Please let me know if you start feeling that way again."

"Yes. Well, thank you." Leia jerked her white shirt back over her stomach and slid off the bed.

"Will Master Dakin not be walking you back to your room?" Olio asked with a distortion to his blue face.

"No. I am quite capable of walking on my own." She pressed the button for the white door to slide open and it did.

She was tired of this place. She wanted to be home in Han's arms. Home to see Luke growing more and more as a Jedi Master. Home to have her twins in a place that isn't dangerous to them. Home-----where she should be.

She passed a large window and could see nothing outside of it but a vast sea of stars. Somewhere out in that vast sea of stars was Han and Luke. Out there somewhere looking for her, but more than likely, always drawing blanks. She knew they hadn't listened to her to go home. She didn't need Jedi powers to know that those two don't give up. In all the years she has known them, they never have, why would they start now? If they aren't being held captive in some filthy cell somewhere.

"You could control it all you know? If you would just surrender to the Dark Side. The hate that is swelling inside you, it could all melt away. You were meant to rule. It's what you were born to do. As it is the destiny of the two Jedi growing in your womb." Dakin's voice cut her thoughts off.

"I don't want to control it all." Her angry tone snapped back.

"You should. Can't you feel how close you are to endless power? It seems each time you see me, your hate grows and you come closer to the Dark Side." Dakin chuckled behind her, it sounded as if he was walking up next to her though.

"I'll never go to the Dark Side."

"You're not completely strong in your use of the Force though. Given the right leverage, I'm sure you would more than willingly give in to your hate." There was a smile in Dakin's voice. She didn't need to look away from the stars to see it to know it was there.

"You're a fool! You're trying to tempt me with all the things I could care less about. I don't want power or control of the galaxies! I want away from here. I want to be as far away from you as possible!" Leia retorted.

"Be as mad at me as you want. When you finally hit the breaking point and succumb to the Dark Side you'll see things clearly." Leia stole a glance sideways at Dakin. He was focused on the stars shining outside the large window.

"I see things clearly." She seethed.

Dakin only laughed at her then turned to go down a Storm Trooper guarded hallway.

If he was right about one thing, it was the hate that swelled in her. She could feel it build in her chest from the moment she woke-up in a bed that was not hers; all the way until the second she feel asleep in that very bed. Seeing Dakin made the bubble of hate in her chest threaten to burst even more so.

"We're going to make it. Mommy will stay strong no matter what." She rubbed her hands over her protruding belly and continued to gaze out the window.

-------------1 week later--------------

Leia woke-up with a start, it was all she could do to not throw herself off the bed to avoid these cramps.

She couldn't help it when she screamed---the first time or the several times following.

With much effort, she rolled off the bed and eased herself onto the floor. As she lay, gasping on the floor next to her bed, she curled up into a ball.

She had to focus on something aside from the pain. Anything to make the pain seem less and go away faster. Her eyes scanned underneath the bed. Something odd caught her eye when she did so. With a struggled effort, she extended her arms underneath the bed and wrapped her fingers around the small sack; gingerly pulling it back out from under the bed. The object almost burned her skin just holding it in her hand as she pulled it out. She looked at it for a moment then dropped the small sack to the floor and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to fight off the next wave of cramps.

Then, as if it was a cruel joke, she felt a growing wetness on her inner thigh that drained to the back of her nightgown. She gasped and sobbed, knowing the source of the blood. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be losing the babies after being here so long and fighting so hard for them.

After several moments of deafening silence, Dakin--followed by Olio-- came bursting into the room.

"Princess! What has happened?!" Olio's voice was the first to speak up.

"The cramps. They wont stop. I cant lose them! I cant!" Leia wailed, tears streaming down her face, as Olio and Dakin both tried to force her to straighten out her body.

"Breathe." Dakin ordered restraining her arms down.

"The blood!" Leia's harsh tone made Olio examine the back of her gown.

"We must get her to the medical wing. Something's gone terribly wrong." Olio ordered.

Just as Dakin began to lift her, Leia's fingers found the small sack-like-object and wrapped around it again. The burning wasn't quite as bad this time, so she was able to hold it in a firm grip.

She wanted to know what in the Force it was and why it was stashed underneath her bed.

* * *

_**Sorry it wasn't up on Star Wars Day! LOL! I wanted to make sure I got this exactly right though. So, is she losing her babies?! I'm known to do evil things apparently. **_

_**My friend, CrossHound213, and I made a Star Wars day video and it should be up soon! Until then you can check mine out! Its 'May the 4**__**th**__** be with you---Star Wars--Change'. YAY! Cant wait to hear from you!!!**_

_**RAWR**_


	6. Those with Evil Intentions

**Dedicated to**:LynnSoloSkywalker

* * *

"She's stable now." Olio's voice was much calmer than it had been earlier.

"Do we know what caused this?" Dakin asked, he had also regained his composure.

"No. She was perfectly fine." Leia continued to listen as Olio told Dakin all of her medical information.

Her eyes felt to heavy to open. Just like her body felt magnetized to the bed. At least she felt cleaner than when she passed out. While not happy about someone else doing it, she appreciated it being done. Just the thought of laying here for hours in blood made her skin crawl.

"How are the babies?"

That was a question she did want to know the answer too, even if she couldn't be the one to ask it.

"As far as I can tell, they are good. It was a rather close call though. Whatever happened, happened fast and struck hard. I cant find a single trace of it though."

"Did she do it on purpose?" How could Dakin ask such a stupid question? "Why else would she have had this?" Leia assumed he was holding up some object, due to the shadow that was cast over her eyes.

"I don't believe so. She often tells me how she cant wait for the twins to be born. To hold a piece of her husband again." She was rather impressed that Olio would say that in her defense. "As for that, I have no clue where she would even find something like that."

"I do not regret taking her." He was ignoring Olio's last comment, "She is the last piece of the puzzle to rebuild the Empire. If she would accept her destiny and come over to the Dark Side, things would be much easier for her. This whole episode might have been due to stress." Dakin's voice was getting rather annoying. Leia was starting to wish he would shut-up or leave. "So, is there anyway to explain the blood?"

"I'll ask her a few questions once she awakens, but for now, let her rest. It might explain the bruise on her palm as well." Bruise? What bruise was Olio talking about?

She gently clenched her fists, testing both. In her right had there was no pain, but in her left, a burning pain shot up her arm. Making her wince involuntarily.

"Princess?" She felt his fingers on her right arm instantly.

"My-" She said through clenched teeth.

"The twins are fine. Its you we are worried about now." Dakin broke off her statement.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, relief washing through her at his statement.

With a struggled effort, she pulled her eyes open to stare at the blindingly white room around her. Dakin was standing to her left, dressed in a beige suit similar to the ones Luke always wore. Olio was on the left, in his usual doctor attire, assessing her vitals.

"My hand." She squeezed her sore hand again, recalling what had been in it before she passed out.

"Yes, while on the subject-" Dakin dangled the small sack she had pulled out from underneath the bed over her face. "Where did you get this? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"What? No!" She was flabbergasted at his question, she wanted to smack him for being so stupid, but that would require too much effort. "It was under my bed! I want an explanation for it being there!"

"This, Princess, is very dark stuff." Dakin explained.

Right up his ally, no wonder he knew all about it.

"This is something you have or have placed upon you when death is desired." Dakin continued, both Olio and Leia listened intently, "To even have this on the ship!"

Suddenly, Dakin was struggling for words through his anger, "If I find the person responsible for this being on the ship they will suffer unimaginable consequences!"

"What is it?" Leia pressed.

"Its something along the lines of a curse. Like I said, death is the only result it can produce. Where did you get this again?"

"Well its not like I packed it when you kidnapped me! I found it underneath my bed! It burned my hand whenever I touched it!" Leia extended her bruised palm out for Dakin's examination.

"Under your bed? So someone put it there?"

"Well I didn't put it there." Leia's arm was pulled back by Olio so he could examine the bruise.

Dakin scanned over the small pack once more, his face scrunched in thought.

"Well, someone wanted to seriously get rid of you or the twins." Dakin was no longer looking at the small sack, but instead intensely looking at Leia. "Have you noticed anyone that might have these some sort ill intention towards you?"

"I was forced here against my will, haven't really tried to connect or be pleasant with anyone since I got here,"

"I can attest to that." Olio added, stilling examining Leia's hand.

"So, gee, it could be anyone!" Leia wanted to laugh at what Olio had said, but it wasn't the time.

A small chuckle did slip, earning a disapproving look from Dakin.

"Well, who all has had access to the room?" Dakin overlooked Leia's slip-up.

"Cleaners, servers, me, you," Olio counted off the people on his free hand. "You did say that this was the hand you used when you picked up the sack?"

"Yes." Leia turned her attention over to Olio.

"Well, it was made specifically for you. Assuming of course, this is a strand of your hair?" Dakin had the sack up close to his face, holding it hesitantly there.

A long stand of dark hair was wrapped around the opening of the sack like a ribbon.

Leia held back any comment she wanted to make. Fear was consuming her being. What if there were other things like that stashed around the ship or her room? Tonight she had been lucky, apparently. Next time she might not be. There was no way for her to brace herself for anything either. She had no idea what she was up against with this. The next assault could being just sitting and waiting for her to walk into completely unaware.

"Koki!" Dakin barked, startling Leia out of her train of thought.

Instantly, Leia recognized the purple alien. She was the one who had sniffed her bed and what not! She could have been the one who placed the sack under her bed!

"I want you to monitor the princess' room from now on."

"Is there some kind of-" Leia's lips had began to curl into a snarl when Koki spoke. "situation?"

"No, just want to make sure our future generation is safe." Dakin's smile was icy, tucking the object in his hand out of Koki's view.

"I'm going to wrap your hand. Please try to refrain from using it for a while." Olio instructed Leia, forcing her attention back to him.

"Right." Leia agreed, suddenly wanting to be out of this room and in her shower.

"Princess," Dakin had just excused Koki from the room, "please, be careful. The twins you're carrying are the future of our existence. Nothing can happen to them."

Leia returned his cold stare. Sure he meant every word he said, but it wasn't out of genuine concern for the twins. It was for the conservation of his 'Dark Side', not their well being.

"I wouldn't endanger my children on purpose." She hissed back at Dakin, who seemed unsurprised at her tone.

"Right," He looked her in the eyes, she could feel him swirling in her mind. Trying to see if she was hiding something.

Then, she dropped a wall in her mind, blocking him from reading into her life and thoughts. She knew the second Dakin realized she had done it, because he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would like to return to my room now."

"We're going to move you. You have two choices." Dakin's voice has some hidden pleasure in it. "You can share a room with Olio and his wife or you can have a room the is conjoined with mine. A lock on your side of the door of course. Either way, you'll have both of us on either side of you."

Leia's glare should have been cutting him in two, or it would if looks could kill.

With a sigh, she confessed she would rather have a room of her own than share one. Olio even looked very relieved to hear this.

"Your stuff has been moved, I'm sure you're very tired. Lets get you to your new room and in bed." Dakin was back to wearing his sickeningly sweet sarcastic smile.

Leia slowly brought her feet over the edge of the bed, making sure to make no sudden movements.

"That's it." Olio's voice encouraged her.

Leia was moved from the bed, to a chair, then wheeled to her new room. Shockingly, it wasn't the same everything. Where her other room had been so bland with one color, this one had several arrays of blue, white, and cream colors. It had a huge window at the back of it, even several pieces of furniture were scattered throughout it. Much more homey then her last room.

"Let us know if you need anything." Dakin said just before leaving for his room.

"I need to go home." She retorted.

"Good-night Princess." Dakin closed the door, with a yawn.

Leia stood for a moment before walking over to the blue and white bed.

She eased open the nightstand drawer next to her bed; then smiled.

She took out the pad and pen-like object with it.

She'd made a habit out of writing letters to her husband, documenting everything that happened with the twins. She would write about every update she would get. One of her favorite things to write about was how much she hated Dakin. She would write saying how she couldn't wait for Han to be able to meet the twins. How she couldn't wait to be wrapped in his arms again.

She may not get to send the letters to Han, but it made her feel better to write everything down. One day she'll be able to give all the letter to Han and he can read them and feel as if he had experienced everything with her.

This letter wouldn't be a happy one though, she was going to write about all the fear she had felt when everything that had just happened, happened. Writing every detail down so Han can feel everything she felt. Every tremor of fear. Every tear she shed out of happiness. Everything.

* * *

_**Sorry there was no Han and Luke in this one. But I figured it was time I give you an update (I've been trying for days but my sister kept distracting me with Primeval and S. Darko). LOL. Well, tell me what you think! THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
